


i'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, poor writing, rushed writing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: baekhyun doesn't mind if kyungsoo has flabs instead of abs and has a shaved head instead of a head full of fluffy hair.





	i'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show

**Author's Note:**

> title is from taylor swift's sparks fly.
> 
> from their asia artist awards event where baekhyun kisses kyungsoo's shaved head.

the boys are getting ready for the asia artist awards schedule they have later that night. everyone is moving around to escape from junmyeon and his sermons. baekhyun has just finished showering and has given the shower baton to kyungsoo. he finds jongdae in his room, eyes stuck on the same mobile game.  
  
“chanyeol’s playing again?” baekhyun asks even if he knows it’s chanyeol and jongdae going against whoever.  
  
“yea.”  
  
baekhyun begins his post-shower ritual and let’s jongdae have his gaming peace. he remembers how tired kyungsoo looks when they crossed paths at the bathroom door. his ~~love’s~~ co-member’s schedule is currently in knots with the guy speeding through exo schedules and actor duties. baekhyun also registers the change in kyungsoo’s body. he has gotten a little thinner but a little more muscly around the arms. the boy’s abs are barely there once again. not that baekhyun prefers abs over flabs. if he does then he would’ve swooned over sehun rather than kyungsoo.  
  
the most evident change in kyungsoo is his hair. no more thick and fluffy head full of hair. no more angelic, school kid kyungsoo. no more imagining of baekhyun’s fingers treading oh so lightly on kyungsoo’s tresses when the former pulls the latter into a chaste kiss turned into a heavy but still innocent make out session because baekhyun wants to take it slow. _a guy can dream right?_ also, no more chanyeol playfully tugging kyungsoo’s hair just because the ogre wants to as he acts cute and defenseless in front of kyungsoo. _wither chansoo, wither. *insert cheers of victory here*_  
  
baekhyun visualizes himself without his dashing crowning glory. he thinks he would still look good but not as good as his ~~soulmate~~ friend. his kyungsoo feelings are out of control again. jongdae wouldn’t like this but it’s better to enlist the help of kim jongdae, baekhyun’s kyungsoo sounding board rather than drown into the improbability of _baeksoo becomes real_.  
  
“how can he still look good with his head shaved?” baekhyun gushes. he dabs some lightweight moisturizer on his face. he finishes his skincare routine with a smile and a wink from him to his reflection.  
  
_nature republic should let him do a solo cf._  
  
“yeah. yeah. sure whatever.” jongdae’s eyes do not leave his phone’s screen. he continues to fiddle with the onscreen controls. he silently rejoices whenever he has made a kill and silently curses when chanyeol’s stupid enough to die.  
  
“you’re not even listening?!?!” baekhyun nearly screams in annoyance. he swivels around the chair and his arms cross around his chest.  
  
jongdae doesn’t look up.  
  
“you’re too busy with your game!!!” baekhyun says a little louder, hoping that junmyeon hears them from the outside.  
  
jongdae shushes baekhyun and his lovesick emotional outburst with regards to kyungsoo’s shaved head. jongdae always reminds himself that he is straight and is a very good friend to baekhyun — and also to kyungsoo.  
  
“dude! shut up! junmyeon hyung will hear us!” jongdae spares a split second glance before turning his utmost attention again to his phone.  
  
  
  


—0—

  
  
  
  
“And the AAA Popularity Awards go to… Do Kyungsoo ssi and Im Yoona ssi. Congratulations.”  
  
kyungsoo’s and yoona’s fans cheer in support of their favorites. kyungsoo is taken aback with the award. he was always the type to never expect recognition. he was always the type to do what he loves. the boys of exo do what friends do. they give their friend a standing ovation and add up some playful and naughty teasing and actions. boys will be boys but any member’s triumph is their triumph as well. they couldn’t be more proud. chanyeol, of course, hits kyungsoo with the plushie he has while another member goes on and drums on the table.  
  
baekhyun doesn’t really have a clue on what propelled him to do what he did.  
  
_would it be cheesy to say that his heart has a mind of its own_  
  
_forget it. jongdae would find it a romantic barf._  
  
baekhyun’s hands are on kyungsoo’s shoulders. he uses the chair and stands on it. his height doesn’t help in whatever his heart’s plan is because of all things, he and kyungsoo must share the same height. baekhyun takes captive this blistering moment before kyungsoo goes to the stage and becomes everyone’s favorite guy.  
  
_not that baekhyun owns kyungsoo. it’s just a concoction of his mind._  
  
he lunges in and goes for it. _no holding back now, byun._ baekhyun kisses the top of kyungsoo’s head and the cameras are all there to witness it. the lens interpret it as bromance. the fans interpret it as fic material and a shipping milestone. the members interpret it as baekhyun being baekhyun. jongdae interprets it as baekhyun going nuts but that’s what people do when they’re in love. baekhyun. baekhyun doesn’t interpret it at all. what he did is simply what his heart wanted him to do. _no regrets._ because of all times his brain zones out, this was probably best.  
  
baekhyun lets kyungsoo go and shine on stage as he sinks back into his seat. jongdae gives him an _i just saw you do that_ look. baekhyun gives a sheepish smile in return. jongdae, as much as he gets tired of baekhyun’s unfaltering kyungsoo worship, supports his friend. _love is love._  
  
baekhyun enjoys the show.  
  
  
  


—0—

  
  
  
  
they get to their dorm exhausted. sehun plops down on the sofa again, unable to reach his room. jongin doesn’t change into pajamas. junmyeon gives another brotherly sermon that everyone should call it a night because another hectic schedule is bound to happen. jongdae wriggles his eyebrows at chanyeol and chanyeol curtly nods. they both head back to chanyeol’s room and take a go at another moba match.  
  
baekhyun brings his cleansing kit inside the bathroom. he closes the door and proceeds to the first cleansing step when he hears a soft knock.  
  
“hey, baekhyun. can i borrow your cleansing balm?” kyungsoo’s thick and tired voice reverberates through the door. baekhyun doesn’t speak and simply opens the door.  
  
“you wouldn’t mind if i wash here too, right?” kyungsoo asks. baekhyun says he doesn’t mind.  
  
they stand shoulder to shoulder. their elbows seldom bump onto each other as they rub the makeup off their faces. kyungsoo is first to wash his face with water and foam. baekhyun waits for his turn watching kyungsoo’s version of a cleansing routine.  
  
baekhyun’s tired but he can’t seem to switch off his imagination. it would be nice to do this every day with kyungsoo. it’s so domestic, homey, but also awkward. _for him and for kyungsoo who doesn’t share the same affection._  
  
kyungsoo leaves first and baekhyun sees his body retreat to his room. baekhyun goes ahead and finishes washing his face.  
  
baekhyun gets ready to head to bed when another set of knocks come. the door squeaks open before he gets a chance to respond.  
  
“i actually took your cleansing balm by mistake. sorry.” kyungsoo hands over the jar and apologizes. baekhyun reassures him that it’s okay.  
  
baekhyun places the jar inside his cleansing bucket. kyungsoo still stands by the door. he is wearing an oversized shirt. there is weariness spread on his entirety.  
  
“the kiss was weird but a nice touch.” kyungsoo chuckles dryly.  
  
“uh…” baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. _how would you respond to that?_ he searches for answers to kyungsoo’s probably rhetorical sentence. “thanks? i guess?” he lets out. kyungsoo smiles, the distinct heart-shaped smile that wins baekhyun’s heart almost everytime.  
  
“you should go to bed. jampacked day… later.” baekhyun tries to make the air lighter. kyungsoo agrees and heads for the door.  
  
“you’re weird, baekhyun. i can’t get used to your weirdness. but you’re nice. weird but nice. good night.” kyungsoo says before leaving baekhyun’s room.  
  
baekhyun is surprised with the statement. it was generic kyungsoo. it had no malice. it was simple but it rung wonderfully to his ears. baekhyun goes to bed with a smile on his face, all the fatigue drained out of his system.  
  



End file.
